haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Computer Research Society President
The Computer Research Society President (コンピュータ研究会部長) is the president of the The Computer Research Society which is a club that neighbors the SOS Brigade Clubroom. Like Kyon's Sister, his real name is unknown. His parents live in Honduras. He lives by himself in a studio apartment. In the anime, in Mystérique Sign, Emiri Kimidori had stated his name but was cut off by a cat's meow. All that can be heard is "Ya-". This hint, however, is not in the light novels. Biography The President first appears when Haruhi Suzumiya randomly walks into his club room demanding a new computer. When he refuses Haruhi thus forces the President to touch Mikuru Asahina's breast and then shoves him on top of her when she falls and takes pictures of them. She then blackmails herself a new computer by threatening to publicly post the pictures and claim the Society was responsible for sexual harassment and gang-raping. The Society is thus forced to hand over a computer while he has a slight nervous breakdown on the floor. When he finally gave up, he tried to give Haruhi a low-quality computer, but she had done her research and demanded a better-quality one instead. Haruhi eventually forces the President to also link up the computer to the school's network and install software in it. The President is presumably the "bored person" (as Kyon describes it) responsible for the SOS Brigade's website's stat counter steadily increasing. This results in him being kidnapped and used for a data lifeform's advantage in "Mystérique Sign", and the Brigade is forced to save him. He fainted and they leave before he wakes up. The President and his colleagues later challenge the SOS Brigade to a computer game match with a game they designed. If they win Haruhi has to give back the computer she took and if the brigade wins they keep four laptops the computer club lends them to use in the match. By analyzing the game source code, Yuki Nagato finds out that the Society has given themselves a feature that the Brigade does not have: the ability to see the whole map on the screen. (In the light novel and manga, the Computer Research Society also used teleportation cheats.) At first, the Brigade remains unaware of this, and the President comfortably stays behind where nobody can see him; however, with the help of Yuki's hacking, the President's location is forcibly revealed and the Brigade wins the match. Kyon allows Yuki to occasionally visit the Society and work with computers as a favor to both Yuki and the President (over Haruhi's objection). In Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead!, the Computer Research Society is dragged into contributing to an article for the Literature Club's book. They submit a video game review that Haruhi doesn't understand but includes anyway. The President appears once more to the Brigade in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, in which he informs Kyon that Yuki has been very useful the few times she has been there, and has even been able to set up an operating system with which everything is compatible (but it is nearly impossible to decipher its source code). Category:Characters